Danger Rangers: The Movie/Transcript
Any ideas to make a sctipt from Danger Rangers: The Movie. Chapter 1 (The logos are shown: Roadshow Films, Animotion Works Inc. and Mighty Kids Media.) (In animated scene, the satellite moves left and right, the headquarters are in Mount Rushmore, the screen scanned the United States, and spotted in (?)) (The title screen comes in "Danger Rangers: The Movie".) Danger Rangers Offscreen: Safety rules! (After the title we then cut to a real bedroom.) (In real bedroom, it has comic books, laptop, printer, and Leroy is watching TV, playing guitar with his broomstick, and dancing as the opening credits starts.) Michael Jackson on TV: I took my baby on a saturday bang. Boy is that girl with you? Yes we're one and the same. Now I believe in miracles. And a miracle has happened tonight! But, if you're thinkin' about my baby. It don't matter if you're black or white! They print my message in the Saturday Sun. I had to tell them. I ain't second to none. And I told about equality and it's true. Either you're wrong or you're right. But, if you're thinkin' about my baby. It don't matter if you're black or white. (In animated, the satellite and the computer are tracking the (?).) Kid on TV: Protection. For gangs, clubs, and nations. Causing grief in human relations. It's a turf war on a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale. See, it's not about races. Just places, faces. Where your blood comes from is were your scale is. I've seen my bright get duller. I'm not going to spend my life being a color. Michael Jackson on TV:' Don't tell me you agree with me. When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye! But, if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white!' (Leroy is still playing and dancing, but then TV started began to static and he noticed something happened. He tried changing the channels when suddenly a monstrous electric thing pops it's head out of the TV as Leroy steps away from it) Leroy: What kind of thing is that?! (The machine then grabs Leroy by the leg and pulls him into the TV) (Leroy screams as he's getting pulled) Leroy: HELP! HELP! (Leroy falled down to the animated world) Leroy: YAAAAHHHH!! (In animated, the static started from the wall and Leroy still screaming.) Leroy: AAAAHHHH!! (He came in and thud and he then got up rubbing his head.) Leroy: Oh. (He stood up and see the animated living room where The Greatest Show is playing on the TV instead of Black And White, but the actors are animals and the TV is at the top of the corner connected to a plug in the wall.) Leroy: (Groan) Oh. Where am I? What is this place? P. T. Barnum on TV: It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open! It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion! There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding All that you know! So tell me do you wanna go? Where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible comes true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! We light it up, we won't come down! And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! (Leroy looked at the TV confused and freaked out at why the actors on TV were animals.) Leroy: This is spooky. Someone Offscreen: Oh, come on, it's not that spooky. (Leroy turned around and saw there was nobody around.) Leroy: Who said that? Turtle: I did. Leroy: But where are you? Turtle: Down here. (Leroy looked down and saw a turtle wearing a purple uniform.) Leroy: Who are you? Turtle: I'm Burt. (?) (?) Leroy: Burt: (?) (?) Leroy: Burt: (?) (?) Leroy: If that's the case, (?) (Sees he has fur hands.) What the? (To Burt.) Do you have a mirror? Burt: Oh sure. (Burt then gives Leroy a mirror.) Leroy: Thanks. (He looked at the mirror and there staring at him was a monkey, but the monkey was him!) Leroy: What the (scream) bananas! I'm a monkey. I'm a monkey! I don't want to be a monkey! I'm a boy! For crying out loud, I'm a boy! Burt: Is that true? Leroy: YES! Burt: (?) (?) (?) Leroy: (?) (He sees a bear feet, scared, and ran down the hall) Leroy: (Scream and ran) Burt! Burt, help me! Help me! (Leroy ran to Burt and the bear followed him) Leroy: Burt, it's gonna eat me. Do something. (?) (Bear hands grabbed him) Leroy: Help! Help! Don't eat me! Please! (?) Polar bear: (?) (?) (Burt and the polar bear laughed) (?) Burt: This is Burble. He's a bear. Leroy: (?) Burble: (?) (?) Burt: Burble: Leroy: You can't do this to me. (?) (Burble take and lift Leroy to the room) (?) Leroy: (Bang the door) Let me out! Let me out! You can't keep me here! (?) Leroy: (To himself) I wish my dad and mom were here and rescue me, so they can take me out of this place. (Leroy heard something that a Brooklyn accent) Someone offscreen: (Brooklyn accent) (?) and this is where (?) I hope your mother and father might (?) Leroy: (?) Someone offscreen: Say... are you Leroy? Leroy: Yes. Yes. I'm a boy. I want to get out of this place. Soneone offscreen: Did you see me? Leroy: I can hear you, but I can't see you. Someone offscreen: Down here by the (?). (Leroy saw the mouse) Leroy: (?)! (?) Mouse: I'm Squeeky. Leroy: (?) Squeeky: (?) If you want to Leroy: (?) and I want to be a boy again. Squeeky: (?) Okay, i'll get you out. Leroy: (?) Cat: (?) (Leroy saw the cat, amazed, and his cheeks turned red.) Cat: I'm Kitty. (Leroy then shook his head trying to get the red off his cheeks.) (After he did that he looked at Kitty and smiled.) Leroy: Hi, I'm Leroy. Kitty: Nice to meet you. (?) Leroy: (?) Kitty: Leroy: (?) Seal: (?) Hey (?) Leroy: (?) The tail is standing up. (?) Sully: (?) Leroy: Sully: (?) Burble: (?) and you didn't wear a safety uniform. (Burble changed Leroy's clothes to uniform) (Burble got a suit and a belt, so he changed Leroy's clothes) Burble: (?) Sully: (?) (?) (?) Leroy: (?) (?) Watch: (?) I'm SAVO. Safety Alert VectOmeter. (?) monkey (?) Leroy: boy (?) (?): His name is (Any ideas of a villian name). He is (?) (?) (?) (Sully and Burble take Leroy to the hovercraft.) Leroy: Oh no! No, please! No! (They ran out for mission and shout, but Leroy is (?)) All, except Leroy: Safety rules! (They raised with their watch and (Sully or Burble) grab and raised Leroy's right wrist.) Leroy: (Shocked) Hey, what are you doing? (Sully or Burble): We always do this when we go on missions, kid. (They are ready for takeoff and putting their seatbelts on, but the buttons are not ready because Leroy is trying to get out.) SAVO: It appeared someone has not buckled up properly. Could it be a monkey? Leroy: Hey, for the last time, I'm a boy! I just want to get home and get out of this place. SAVO: Activate seatbelt restraints. Leroy: No No wait don't do that. (The seatbelt restraints are then fastened onto Leroy.) SAVO: Too late. (The hovercraft along with the Danger Rangers and Leroy inside then flies off to the rescue.) Leroy: (?) Sully: Safety rules, Leroy. You are (?) (?) Leroy: Chapter 2 (?) (?) Chapter 3 (?) (?) Chapter 4 (?) (?) (Burt caught by henchmen) (?) Sully: (?) (?): (?) SAVO: (?) disappeared. All Rangers: What?! (?) (?) Chapter 5 (The bad guys, like ninjas, chased Leroy) (?) (?): There he is! Catch him! (?) Leroy: Whoa! (?) (?) (The bad guys are covered in cement) Chapter 6 (Leroy throw watch and change a regular clothes, but the watch followed him). Savo: (?) Leroy: Sorry, watch, but teleports cancelled. (Leroy ran (?)) Leroy: (To himself) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Saw the static and ran) There's no place like home. (?) (?) Leroy: Things can't get any worse. (?) Chapter 7 (?) (The Villian talked to rangers that (?)) (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 (?) Leroy: (?) Might as well sleep here. (?) (?): Hey, what are you doing? Leroy: (Wakes up) Huh? (?): (?) Leroy: I'm not a monkey. I'm a boy. (?): (?) Leroy: I'm sorry that I slept on (?). I'm cold and hungry and nowhere to go. (?): (Leroy is safe inside (?)) (?): You (?). What's your name? Leroy: I'm Leroy. Who are you? (?): (?). This is my (wife or husband), (?). Our kids, (?) And (?). Leroy: Nice to meet you. (?): (?) Chapter 11 (In the next morning, (?)) (?) (Leroy saw the electric shaver and saving cream) Leroy: That'll work. (Leroy shaved all of his body; his hairy body growned fast) Leroy: (To himself) I'm in big trouble, am I? (?) Leroy: I'd tried shaving (?), but it's still growing. I wish my body would stop growing from hair. (?) (?): You can't shave (?). It could happened to you. You are (?). (?) Chapter 12 (?) Kitty: Sully: (?) Villian: (?) (?) Chapter 13 (?) (?): We're going (?). We'll be back for an hour. Leroy: (?): (?) (They're playing board game (?)) (?) Bad guys (Any ideas of henchmens name): Today special delivery for (?). (?): (?) Leroy: (?): (He pushed them (?)) (?): (?) It is in there (?) Leroy and kids: Help! Help! (?) (?): What's happening? (?): They took Leroy and the kids. Chapter 14 (They took them to the hideout spot.) (?): We have them, boss. (?) Villian: (?) (?): (Sully, Burt, Burble, Squeeky, and Kitty are in (?).) (?) Leroy: (?) Sully, Burt, Kitty. (?) Villian: (The armies are (?)) Leroy: Leave her alone! (?) (Crying (?)) (?) Leroy: I'll never get out of here. (?) Leroy: (?) You're right all along. I'm not a boy. I'm just a monkey. An insignificant monkey. (Leroy kneeled on his knees and began to cry.) Kitty: Oh, poor thing. (Kitty got down to Leroy's level, smiled, and wiped Leroy's tears away with her paw.) Kitty: Look, Leroy, you're maybe a monkey, but you are still boy and something much more. You are a special boy. (?) Sully: Why are you running away from us? (?): We thought you (?) Leroy: I want to get out of here. (?). I'm Leroy the boy. I'm stuck in monkey's body. Burt: (?) body Squeeky: (?) Burble: (?) (?) (?) Squeeky: (?) Chapter 15 (Squeeky spies and get them out of the bars (?)) Squeeky: (?) (who is the Villian): In countdown, we have (?) (?): (?) Squeeky: (?) Burble: (?) (?) Leroy: (?) Let's kick butt! (?) (Burt hide his shell, slide, and started pinball and bowling a bad guys, Burble wrestled the bad guys, Kitty (?), Sully (?), Squeeky tells (?), the kids (?), and Leroy (?)). Burt: (?) Whoa! (?) Burble: (Grunts) (?) (?) Kitty: (?) Meow (?) Sully: (?) (?) Squeeky: (?) Hey (?) Beth: (?) Bradley: (?) (?) Villian: (?) (?) Leroy: (?) (?) (?): Leroy, look out! (?) (?): Let's get out of here! (?) (Leroy saw the static and ran) Leroy: Noooooo! (Leroy went in the static (?)) All: Leroy! (?) Villian: I'll get you, Danger Rangers. (?) (In real bedroom, the TV started static and Leroy came in and thud and his hand is real again) Leroy: Whoa! Oohh! Somewhere in chapter (?) Sully: We'd better get away from here. (?): We know. When (?), we all get out of here. Leroy: I don't want to be a rangers. I want to go home. Leroy: I think I lost them. (?): Leroy the boy. Leroy: It's not what you think. (?) Somewhere in Ending (Leroy woke up and he's human again) Leroy: (Groan) What a nightmare. (Looked in the large mirror) No fur. I've been asleep all day. That was only a dream. SAVO: No, it isn't. (?) Leroy: (Gasp) No. No. No. (?) SAVO: (?) Because this is not a dream. Leroy: (?) (?): (Leroy saw the television and looked at them.) (?): We knew (?) (Leroy walked up) Leroy: (?) Sully: (?) (?) Burble: Kitty: (?) Leroy: (?) Where's the kids? (?): (They're at home where it is. or They right here.) (?) Squeeky: (?) (?) Leroy: I'm sorry for (?). (?) Leroy: What's that? (?): That, Leroy, my man, you are (?). (?) Savo: I'll disguised myself as a watch. (Savo disguised as a black watch and digital numbers) (?): Leroy: Wow (?) (?): We're heading off to (?). (?): (?): Think safe. (?): Play safe. (?): Be safe. All: Because? Leroy: Safety rules! (The rangers then nod at Leroy.) Kitty: Goodbye, little mokey. Leroy: Okay, kitty cat. (The both of them giggle as the rangers wave one last goodbye to Leroy as he waves back then the static comes back.) (When the static clears the Black Or White music video comes back.) Michael Jackson on TV: I am tired of this devil! I am tired of this stuff! I am tired of this business! Sew when the going gets rough! I ain't scared of your brother! I ain't scared of no sheets! I ain't scared of nobody! Girl, when the going gets mean! Leroy's Mother: Leroy, we're home. Leroy's Father: We have a (?). It's time for dinner. Leroy: All right! (Leroy turned off the TV with the remote and headed downstairs) (The end credits then start as the song These Small Hours by Rob Thomas starts to play.) Rob Thomas offscreen: Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder, Don't you know, The hardest part is over?, Let it in, Let your clarity define you, In the end, We will only just remember how it feels, Our lives are made, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain, Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you, Let it shine, Until you feel it all around you, And I don't mind, If it's me you need to turn to, We'll get by, It's the heart that really matters in the end, Our lives are made, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain, All of my regret, Will wash away some how, But I can not forget, The way I feel right now, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, but these small hours, These small hours, still remain, They still remain, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These little wonders still remain.Category:Transcripts